


The woes of being a shipper

by moonlight_mercenary



Series: The life of a shipper [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological, Probably Crack, Subtle Pining, Yachi's POV, for 9/11 day, shipper!YamaYachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi finds herself celebrating the 11th of September for a personal (and guilty) reason, in relation to two certain players in her team. She mainly has Yamaguchi to blame about this, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woes of being a shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Barely made it for today, so it's not proof-read.

Classes in the morning, lunch break, one more class, then club time. The day went on by smoothly, as normal it is.

 

Although for one Yachi Hitoka, this day is special. She looks at the date in her phone. Yup, "09-11" it is. The day she had been waiting for: the day where her 'ship finally shines'. She has a lot to check later online when she gets home, and maybe make something as well before the day ends.

 

But first, she had club time. _Lucky_. She gets to witness both of the men she can't help but pair up inside her head.

 

She mainly has Yamaguchi to blame about this, really.

 

—

 

“Tsukki definitely has the potential to be the next captain after Ennoshita-san, doesn’t he?” Yamaguchi made sure that the blocker mentioned was too busy on practicing to overhear them talking.

 

“Eh? Yeah… But Yamaguchi-kun too, though. I can see you as a captain or vice,” Yachi replied, when she was sure she’s the one he had been talking to. She meant it though— Yamaguchi’s actually pretty reliable, so far as she had known him within the team. Not like she doesn’t trust the oddball duo, though… but Yamaguchi’s just truly reliable.

 

“Ehe, let’s see about that.” The freckled blocker scratched his chin and let out a light, flattered laugh. “Anyway don’t you think it would be interesting to see how those two develop though after some time?” He pointed at Kageyama setting the ball for Tsukishima to hit, before getting followed by Hinata. _Ah, Hinata-kun jumps so high…_

 

“E-Eh? Those two? Tsukishima-kun a-a-and Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi-kun totally doesn’t mean it in _that_ sense, does he? Yachi swore to herself she shouldn’t jump to conclusions to match her interest— in this sense, a _ship_ — but…

 

Yamaguchi leaned in closer to her and whispered, “Do you notice how Tsukki goes out of his way to piss Kageyama off? It started way, way, back when we were about to join this club. Actually no, he already told me before about a setter that caught his attention back in junior high. Now that I think about it, he _does_ observe Kageyama a lot.

 

"Also Ennoshita-san already mentioned it once, but they really look at each other in a certain way,” he grins at Yachi before composing himself, having realised he ended up rambling. “Ahh, please don’t tell Tsukki about this though, okay? He never mentioned anything to me, but it’s pretty obvious how he’s into Kageyama."

 

Ah. It was in _that_ sense, indeed. Yachi knows she’s already convinced into pairing the two up.

Oh,  _no_.

 

Ennoshita approaches her and Yamaguchi and points at the two they had been talking about, not knowing that they were the topic Yamaguchi just brought up. “You know, they would really make a good duo if they only established some better communication,” he comments.

 

Oh _no_ , Yachi thinks. _I’ve fallen into this ship._

_Help_.

 

—

 

Going back to the present, Yachi probably fell too deep. Even going as far as taking note of their jersey numbers from last year to fully dedicate a day or two to this ship. Yamaguchi’s with her, though. Completely there with her, especially whenever she comes up with her fantasies about the two tower players.

 

The manager checked her phone; she saved a reminder of what this particular day made it special. The characters on her reminder are clear: 影月の日. 09/11.

 

Yachi smiled at her phone. She doesn't even notice that the others members of the volleyball team were already on their water break until Kageyama unintentionally sneaked up to her to check what she was looking at. “‘Kage’…’Tsuki'… That’s read as ‘Eigetsu', isn’t it? Eigetsu’s day?”

 

“K-K-Kageyama-kun?! You startled me…” Yachi quickly hid away her phone. She could swear that her heart jumped out of her ribcage when Kageyama tried to read the characters. Thankfully, he overthought about it. 

 

She was just about to let out her sigh of relief, when Tsukishima approached them. He must have heard Kageyama trying to read, Yachi presumes.

 

“I told you, Tsukishima, I can read joint characters just fine!” Kageyama pointed out to the blocker. _Oh, so that’s what they were bantering about earlier._

 

“Tsukishima-kun, I—"

 

“King, first of all, it’s rude to suddenly peek on other’s private things like their phones. Second, I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to be read as 'Eigetsu' though..." Tsukishima trailed off to throw a glance at the petite manager, forming a silent question towards her. So he got it. He heard it and he got it.

 

_ He got it. _

 

Yachi felt a part of her soul start to leave her body and she wished at that moment for the ground to open up and swallow her. _I’m done for._

 

“Fine then, I’ll show you later! Uhh, excuse me, Yachi-san.” Kageyama makes his grand exit. And an awkward moment of silence passed between the two before Tsukishima spoke up again.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” He asked.

 

Yachi flinched and looked down. _How do I answer thiiiiiis??_  “I— Y-Y-You two look good together, in my opinion. I’m sorry, I don’t mean for you to find it out—“

 

“I don’t mind.” Tsukishima answered with mirth on his voice. “Yamaguchi’s with you on this, isn’t he?”

 

Yachi looked up in surprise. _So he knew it all along?_ “Then… You don’t mind that?”

 

“I would still prefer it being read as ‘moonlight’, though. That’s going to be around two months later for you, isn’t it?” The blocker smirked a little. He does know _more_ than Yachi even expected, and it got the petite manager excited.

 

Yachi chimes. “I also prefer it like that, too, really~ But ah, hypothetically speaking, of course.” She suddenly felt comfortable around the other blond.

 

“Hypothetically-speaking, huh... Not if it’s going to be canon.” Tsukishima says. “Oh, break’s over. Thanks for the rest. Cheer for me.” He goes back to the court for the team players’ meeting, teasing the setter as they met half-way back, and leaving Yachi back to her own privacy in the nearby bench.

 

_Wait, did I get what he said right? So that means…_ Yachi covered her quickly-growing blush with her hands.

_ OH. _

**Author's Note:**

> *影月 (kagetsuki) can also be read as "Eigetsu" (see Tou Eigetsu), so I opted for that when Kageyama misunderstands/overthinks it.  
> *Meanwhile 月影 (tsukikage) is what Tsukki read as "moonlight", plus 11/09 is technically two months away, so I suppose you know how ship orders work?  
> *Yes, if it's not implied enough here, Tsukishima is pining for Kageyama, alright.  
> *I'm so sorry omg the ending was rushed hahahahaha I still hope you enjoyed reading~ Happy 9/11! :'D


End file.
